Naruto Shun Shun Rikka
by Darkdesolation
Summary: Naruto is attacked by a mob only to be saved by a mysterious woman and her guards. This leads into many problems and alters the world of Naruto. Challenge of Dracohalo117
1. Chapter 1

**This is the project I'm going to stick with until it's completed, I really enjoyed the idea, and hope it is presented well enough… Without further ado Naruto Shun Shun Rika**

**Disclaimer: For the last fucking time, I don't own Naruto or Bleach!**

The night was beautiful, birds were chirping, the moon was full, and a young boy's screams were piercing the calm. Wait, what? Oh yes, young Uzumaki Naruto age five was being assaulted by villagers from the village of Konohagakure.

Young Uzumaki was short for his age about two foot four inches, he had blonde hair that was mostly died red from blood, his cerulean eyes were slightly dazed from bloodloss, his tan skin was growing pale from the cuts and reopened wounds, and he had four whisker shaped birthmarks across his cheeks. He was wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit, and had a necklace with two flowers that have six petals.

"Does it hurt demon brat!" One of he males from the audience asked loudly.

"P-Please stop!" The young child yelled.

"Nev-" A pink haired male from the audience started before a sharp blade protruded from his back.

"So, some adults are trying to kill a child?" Mei Terumi, Leader of the Mizu no Kuni Rebels, and a currently extremely pissed off woman.

Mei Terumi had auburn hair tied in a top knot that still went to her shins, her eyes were sea-blue, and she had light colored skin. She seemed tall to Naruto, standing at 5 foot 5 inches, which was obviously tall enough to support her large D-cup breasts. She wore a blue dress, which did nothing to hide her beautiful figure. She had a katana sheath attached to her back and two nameless figures that were fully covered in black clothes stood behind her.

"Now you will die!" Mei screeched as she went through hand seals, " Youton: Yokai no Jutsu." Mei stated calmly as the crowd was melted by the lava. Mei then walked towards the bleeding Naruto. She kneels down by him and asks quietly, "Are you okay?"

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked quietly enough to be a whisper.

"I am Mei Terumi," Mei replied just as quietly.

"W-Why did you save me?" Naruto whispered.

"Because, I don't enjoy children being beaten, and I will always protect you if you come with me." Mei answered as she extended her hand to Naruto.

"O-okay" Naruto said as he put his small, calloused, hand into Mei's smooth one.

Mei picked Naruto up and cradled him in her arms, "Good night Naruto-kun" Mei said.

"G-Good night… Kaa-san" Naruto whispered making Mei smile.

"Let's go" Mei said to her guards and used shunshin to appear out of konoha, she noticed that her guards followed her, and started running towards Mizu no Kuni. As the trio neared the border of Hi No Kuni, a kunai found its way on the tree branch in front of Mei's foot. The two guards turned to face the squad of attackers while Mei continued on. 'I must hurry back to the rest of the rebels' thought Mei as she hurried along with Naruto still in her arms.

The guards got ready to face off against the squad of ninja, most notably Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Uchiha Itachi, and the Sandaime Hokage, "Ve vill protect zi leader." the two stated emotionlessly as the went through a series of hand seals.

The Sandaime was faster and went through the seals to call out, "**Katon**-" He was cut off as the two guards finished theirs, "**Suiton: Haran Banshou**" the twin waterfalls slammed into the Sandaime, knocking him to his back.

Behind a guard was Itachi Uchiha who had already activated his Sharingan and copied the jutsu to master for later use, "**Katon: Goukakyuu**" He stated, his voice barely above a whisper. The fireball slammed into them both, covering them in second degree burns. The two fell to the floor defeated. Kakashi and Gai were already gone, having activated the first gate to pick up speed. As the started closing in on Mei and Naruto, a trio of ninja with swords on their backs appeared. The first had a large sword in the shape of a fish with two handles that was covered in bandages, the second had a pair of blades with one curved spike at the hilt facing to the left of the wielder and another curved spike towards the edge facing the right, and the final swordsmen had a a long needle shaped sword laying across his back, these were three of the legendary Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu, and the only ones loyal to Mei.

"We shall not allow you to stop our leader's goal" the three stated unanimously.

"We are sorry youthful ones, but we must get to young Naruto-kun!" The more exuberant one stated, he had black hair that was shaped in a bowl cut, and his black eyes were shining with excitement. He wore a spandex, orange leg warmers, and stereotypical ninja sandals.

"What he said," The lazier one said. He had silver hair spiked up, his headband covered one eye, and the other was onyx colored. He wore standard Jonin clothing and had fingerless gloves with metal plating.

"No, we are sorry for having to kill you," One of the swordsmen said, he was both very thin and tall in stature, giving him an overall gangling appearance. He had long, light-coloured, shaggy hair. Due to his service within the ANBU, his face was concealed by a white, porcelain mask, with a darker-coloured triangle on its lower half, slits for eye-holes and Kirigakure's symbol etched into the top. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-guards. He also wore bandages around his neck. He pulled the sword from his back and a long string was hanging from the bottom, "Let us fight Nuibari."

"I hope you are well prepared" The one wielding the duo of swords stated, he was relatively short compared to the other, he has long, light-coloured hair and, together with a forehead protector, He also wears a simple cloth around the head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. He wears a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which get much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. He wears bandages around his neck, "Time to taste blood Kiba, "He says with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"No matter what, I will protect her 'beautiful smile'" the third said smiling quietly. He has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a trait that all known members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry the sword. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. "Let us fight for her Hiramekarei" He says shyly just like earlier.

Kakashi stormed forward as he threw a kunai, "**Kage Kunai no Jutsu**" he whispered, and the one kunai multiplied into one hundred. The three quickly dodged, " Damn, Gai now!" He yelled out. As he finished the statement, Gai ran forward and engaged the wielder of the Kiba swords in a fierce bout of Taijutsu.

"What is your youthful name stranger?" Gai asked his opponent.

"I am Ameyuri Ringo, the shy one is Chojuro, and the boss is Kushimaru Kuriarare." The one identified as Ameyuri Ringo stated as he went for a quick jab towards Gai's face. Gai blacked the attack with the back of his hand, and he quickly went for a kick to Ringo's stomach. Ringo used his other arm to bring out one of the Kiba swords which he used in an attempt to cut of the offending limb. Gai quickly pulled his leg back and jumped behind Ringo. He quickly attempted to use a roundhouse kick to Ringo's head, but Ringo ducked and turned. Ringo pulled his other blade out and channeled lightning chakra through both. As Ringo charged forward, Gai quickly activated the second and third gates. "**Raikyuu**" Ringo called out and quickly sent the ball of lightning towards the spandex clad warrior. Gai who was cloaked in the power of the gates disappeared and reappeared above the battlefield with weights in his hands.

"This was fun, but I must end it." Gai said as he dropped the weights and shot forward towards Ringo who almost effortlessly dodged the tackle.

"This was fun," Ringo stated as he drew his to swords together, he rose them above his body and lightning started flashing around his body, "**Rairyuu no Tatsumaki**" He said as a dragon shaped into a tornado that flashed with lightning appeared diving towards Gai. Gai's eyes widened and he ran away as fast as he could, the dragon moved almost as fast as Gai did, which rushed him into activating two more of the eight gates. As the fifth was opened he dashed right past the dragon and unleashed a barrage of attacks onto Ringo's body. His fist was stuck into the body and his eyes widened as the body dispersed into electricity that paralyzed him. "Sorry Konoha ninja, but this is over" Ringo stated as he started charging electricity through the Kiba blades.

**How pissed off are you that I finished with a cliffhanger? Yes a new story by DarkDesolation. This is Dracohalo117's challenge and I am abiding by the vague rules. So let me bring the distinct copy of the challenge. **

**One night while Naruto is walking home...he trips and falls, he is bleeding on the ground when a woman walks up to him and patches up his wound...she gives him two hair barrettes as gifts...three days later he is attacked by another mob...and he unleashes a power that saves him...from his own barrets**

**Naruto has to have a quirkiness to his personality, but still be incredibly serious at times.**

**He must have Orihime's abilities, no hollow or shinigami powers whatsoever.**

**Pairings...no preference except for NO YAOI...Yuri is allowed though**

**Optional: Female Naruto**

**As you can see I slightly edited it to have no woman appearing, and him not using them as barrettes. **

**This is going to be my main focus for a while, so if you love any other story then wait. I plan for this to be at least fifty chapters and for now on at least 9k words in a chapter. This is a little over 1.5k words if you were wondering**


	2. The Meeting

**I'm getting some positive reviews for this, and as you all know, positive reviews=positive author. Anyway this is the second chapter of Naruto Shun Shun Rikka. I want to tell you all that I am going to set up a poll, and I want you to vote in the choices. You can choose any Naruto girl except Mei, Tsunade, Konan, Shizune, Kushina, or a chanced Female Sister for Naruto(The OC) **

**Okay I hired Zabuza to do the disclaimer.**

**Zabuza: Where's my money?Dark: Do the disclaimer.**

**Zabuza: No it's embarrassing!**

**Dark: If you don't I'll tell Mei on you.**

**Zabuza: (gulps) O-Okay, DarkDesolation does not own Naruto or Bleach, nor does he own the challenge idea, he just tweaked it.**

**Dark: (Walks back in with Mei) Mei he's saying bad things about Naruto!**

**Mei: (get's a pissed off look in her eye and drags Zabuza off.**

**Dark: And here's the story.**

Ringo stuck the Kiba blades into the ground and focused chakra into them, "Raiso: Ikazuchi no Utage." He stated quietly as the lightning chakra started to fill the air and thunderbolts came down everywhere.

"Raikiri!" A voice yelled and a hand full of lightning chakra pierced ever lightning bolt negating Ringo's attack. "Gai, you alright?" Kakashi asked his fallen comrade as he offered a hand.

"I'm ok- Watch out Kakashi!" Gai started only to stop and attempt to warn Kakashi as the needle like Nuibari pierced through Kakashi and almost himself.

"Kuso, almost got him" Kushimaru said as he drew Nuibari back to his hand. "Chojuro combo move, let's go!" He yelled and motioned to the shy boy with his hand. The boy pulled his great sword off his back and channeled an ample amount of chakra through it, making the bandages wrapped around it fall to the ground and a light blue glow to surround it. The glow slowly formed into a longsword that seemed to be buzzing. Chojuro charged at Kakashi and Gai as Kushimaru threw Nuibari at Ringo, Nuibari wrapped around Ringo's arm, and pulled him towards Kushimaru. "Gotcha, all clear Chojuro" Kushimaru finished as Chojuro gave the slightest hint of a nod. Chojuro raised his blade and swung at Kakashi only for it to be blocked by a Bo-Staff.

The wielder of the Bo-Staff was non other then Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. He has very pronounced cheekbones, a long and thick goatee, a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. His combat attire consisted of a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed onto an additional piece of fabric attached to the back of his outfit, although at the time of Kurama's attack when he retired the post, it merely had the kanji for "fire" He also had two shuriken holsters strapped to either side of his back.

Behind Chojuro a second male appeared and prepared to chop Chojuro's neck with his arm, he was a fairly tall young man with onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face and a low ponytail that reached into his upper back. He was clad in he traditional ANBU uniform, although he was not wearing a mask. He had a ninjato laying across his back, and a shuriken pouch attached to his right leg.

Nuibari almost pierced the young man's back only for him to move, and nuibari to pierce Chojuro's back, Kushimaru used this to pull Chojuro towards him, "We have no chance, retreat" Yelled Kushimari as the trio performed the fabled Kirigakure no Jutsu to cover their tracks far enough for them to cross the border.

"Huff Huff, That was close," Kushimaru said.

"Close? You could have killed me!" Chojuro yelled loudly.

"Don't worry I figured out the statistics, a fatal blow on Uchiha Itachi is only a painful injury for you due to the height difference," Kushimaru said as he looked away.

"Sh-shut up!" Chojuro yelled, attracting a patrol of Kiri Nin.

"Haha traitors" A nameless Kiri Nin said as he looked down at the three.

Another turned to him, "A-Ano" He started only to see the one he was talking to beheaded. "P-P-Please d-d-don't kill me" He managed to stutter out only to find that the three swordsmen had already disappeared.

"Huff Huff, I'm almost out of chakra," Chojuro said quietly.

"I know, but we need to hurry." Kushimaru replied.

"I see a patrol up ahead." Replied Ringo to them both.

"It's the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu!" One of the patrol members said.

"Was the mission successful?" Another asked.

"Yes and no," Replied Ringo quietly.

"Ve shall need to take you to Mei-sama." Said another.

"We know," Kushimaru replied.

***10 minute walk later***

As the group arrived to the headquarters of the rebellion, they heard a scream, "I no want a bath!" screamed a young nude child that looked to be around three or four years old.

"What the fuck?" was stated unanimously by the group.

"Naruto get back here!" A very pissed off Mei ran by after the screaming child.

"No! No want bath!" Naruto yelled back to Mei as he somehow appeared on Ringo's head fully clothed.

"N-nani!" Ringo yelled at the child who just blew a raspberry in reply.

A still very pissed off Mei jumped over Ringo's head, grabbing Naruto, but her breasts lightly hit Ringo in the face, and by lightly I mean the lower half knocked him over with the force of its power. "Ringo you pervert!" One of the many female helpers of Mei yelled.

"I-Itai!" Ringo yelled holding his broken nose. Ringo was soon on the ground being assaulted by hundreds of women.

"No bath!" Naruto continued yelling on the way to the large tent on the west side of the camp.

"Naruto quit screaming!" Mei yelled right back at him.

Naruto started flailing around in her arms only for her to smother him in between to large objects, "Mmph N- Sho-" Naruto yelled trying to speak.

Mei and Naruto finally arrived at the tent titled 'datsuijou no joshi'(1) and Mei quickly drew water, and used a quick D-Rank fire jutsu to heat up the water, she tested it and nodded to herself. She then quickly placed Naruto into the water and went into another room to grab cleaning utensils. As she left the room, Naruto, magically wearing clothes again, appeared in Mei's tent hiding in her clothing chest. He slowly fell asleep in the comfort of his 'Kaa-Chan's unmentionables.

Naruto's eyes opened inside of a sewer. "Kaa-Chan? KAA-CHAN!" He yelled loudly not noticing the cage behind him. He heard rustling behind him and turned around, not seeing anything he returned to prowling the room for his 'Kaa-Chan'. He heard the noise again and turned around to see a pair of large red eyes.

"**Come here boy" **The eyes seemed to beckon him so he moved closer, the eyes soon were revealed to be part of a-

"KITTY!" Naruto yelled as he tackled the creatures paw, the creature brought his paw to his face and began shaking it as if to get the child off of his paw.

"**How dare you insult me by calling me, The Great and Almighty, Kyuubi no Kitsune such a name!" **The creature said glaring at the young boy. Said boy didn't react and glared at him as he somehow procured a whip during the 'Kyuubi's' speech. The child smacked the Kyuubi across the nose a few times with the whip, "Bad kitty!" he yelled at the poor bijuu. The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and hissed at Naruto before slamming his paw, and therefore Naruto in the wall.

Naruto fell off the paw with swirled eyes, "Kyuubi, don't you think you've had enough fun!" a male voice was heard yelling from outside of the cage.

Naruto looked up at the fox and yelled, "Again, Again!" and jumped at the Kyuubi's face. The voice walked into the cage, sweat dropping with each step. He was followed by 2 more males, and 3 females. "Who are you?" Naruto asked quietly, seemingly subdued.

"I am Baigan" The lead spirit replied, "This is Hinagiku," He pointed at a male, "And Tsubaki." He pointed at the other male.


End file.
